Previously Unknown
by Miss Romance-Lover
Summary: When a letter arrives in the post for the previous owner of her new home, workaholic Gabi Montez decides to find a way of getting it to him. The charming, laid-back Troy Bolton doesn't seem to fit into her world - and nor her in his. But that doesn't stop him trying to win her over.
1. Not Known At This Address

**Hi guys! Soooo, this is my new story :) Just a few notes before you read on: Who is reading **I Love You More **by **Angkeats **and **Troy and Gabriella: Perfectly Clear **by **Taylor Jae**? Both brilliant stories – P.S. ladies, I owe you some reviews! Also wanted to add that if any of you are on Twitter, I'm on there as ** LauraLovatic**. Anyway, hope you like this first chapter – please let me know your thoughts :)**

Previously Unknown

"Hello! I'm Cathy, one of your new neighbours! Fancy a coffee?"

Gabi Montez had barely been living in her new place for half an hour when she was accosted by the tall blonde woman who apparently lived next door. The moving van had only just left, as had her family, and what she really wanted to do now was disappear inside for some peace and quiet.

She was far too polite to refuse this lively neighbour, though. It was a downfall, really – she always felt too guilty about saying no.

"Hi there, that would be lovely, thank you. I'm Gabi, by the way," she replied to the smiling woman.

"Nice to meet you," Cathy nodded. "Now, do you have your kettle handy?"

And to Gabi's complete and utter disbelief, she walked right past her and stepped into the bungalow without a backward glance.

_Did she have her kettle handy? There were boxes all over the floor and she hadn't even had a chance to check her _phone_ yet! _

Well, it looked as though peace and quiet would have to wait.

_**.HSM.**_

After what felt like a week's worth of small talk, she had finally been left alone.

At the age of twenty-five, Gabi had just moved out of the house she'd grown up in with her parents, two sisters and one brother. She was the eldest of the brood, and the reason for the sudden purchase of her own property was down to the promotion she had recently received at work.

She worked in a bank, and after working her way up in the same company for the past few years she now found herself a part of the management team. And so she finally had enough job security to apply for a mortgage.

To some people, like her best friend Taylor, her job sounded boring. And _that_ was putting it mildly. But Gabi loved what she did for a living. She was smart and ambitious, and knowing how to get the job done quickly and efficiently was something that gave her a buzz.

All of this was ironic, considering that back in their school days it had been _Taylor_ who was determined to end up in a job like that.

Gabi had fallen into it after deciding to choose Business Studies as a last minute subject at college - a decision which subsequently led to her degree of the same field a few years later.

Her friend, meanwhile, had discovered an interest in working with children. So now the former overly-studious Taylor was a Nursery school teacher whose job had turned her into someone who was much more laid-back outside of the classroom.

This was a trait that she was constantly trying to pass on to Gabi; but to no avail.

Gabriella Montez didn't have time for phrases like 'laid-back'. The best she could hope for was this small slither of peace.

Sighing deeply, she glanced at her watch. It was a good thing she was already wearing her blouse and black skirt - it was time to head into work. She'd been able to wangle the morning off to get herself moved and settled in; but now it was back to reality.

She really _did_ love her job; she just couldn't help but envy other people who had the time to breathe and sleep.

The thing was, those people seemed to be everyone except her.

_**.HSM.**_

For most people, Saturday was a lazy day. The first of two days in which to recharge your batteries for the week ahead. But not for Gabi.

For her, Saturday was just another work day.

As she did every morning, she managed to make some toast, pour herself a cup of coffee and locate her keys all at the same time. Then she started munching her breakfast on the go, navigating her way around the still unpacked boxes and dropping different items into her bag.

She heard the letterbox clang, signalling that the post had arrived, and frowned. She'd only just moved in – this must just be junk mail.

And for the most part, Gabi was right. It was only as she scanned the words on the envelope at the bottom of the small pile that she stopped herself from throwing the whole lot on the sofa.

Ah. It had the right address, but the wrong name on it. A handwritten letter for the previous owner.

Who apparently was called Troy Bolton.

She had never met the man; in fact that was all she'd known about him – that he _was_ a man. The estate agent had arranged literally _everything_ about the sale of the house, and had the woman in charge not mentioned 'the owner' frequently, Gabi might have assumed that the place had previously been vacant. It hadn't even looked as though it had been lived in.

Shrugging, she put the pile down and forgot about it.

Within a matter of minutes, she had left for work and her brain had switched into management mode.

_**.HSM.**_

"Gabi, we have a customer complaint out here – it's quite a difficult one," her colleague, Beth, told her as she poked her head into the office.

Standing up to abandon the task at hand, Gabi smiled and nodded at her. "Alright, I'll be right there. Thanks, B."

She and Beth had been friends since she had first joined the bank. Their main difference was that Beth wasn't the least bit bothered about going up in the company; and this meant that Gabi's promotion didn't make her jealous. Neither did it cause her to treat her friend any differently. She always did what was asked of her on the job, but at the end of the day, they were all on the same team.

Gabi understood all of that fully. She might be ambitious; but she wasn't going to turn into a slave driver, and she couldn't stand it if the rest of her colleagues ever came to think of her that way. She only asked others to do what she was willing to do herself.

Consequently, this was why she had _no_ time for a life.

And if there was a difficult customer waiting for her, chances were they had no life either.

_**.HSM.**_

It wasn't until Sunday morning that Gabi came across the letter from yesterday's post again. In fact, she emerged from her bedroom just after eleven and very nearly sat on it.

She picked it up, rubbed her still sleepy eyes and looked at the name again. What to do with the mystery owner's mail?

She could do what most of her friends did. Write 'not known at this address' on the envelope and put in back in the post.

Or she could take it to the post office.

With that last thought in mind, she abandoned the thing right where she'd left it and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

But that damn envelope kept catching her eye as she wandered around throughout the rest of the day. And _not_ because she wanted to be nosey and read what was inside.

This was something else entirely.

It was handwritten - so _maybe_ it was important?

Finally, late in the afternoon, Gabi decided there was only one way to settle this.

She had never even gone to this much trouble for a _neighbour_; let alone for a complete stranger. But for a woman who never had time for anything but work, this would be her good deed of the week.

Okay, of the year, then.

Without giving herself time to rethink the idea, she put on some shoes, grabbed her keys and left her bungalow to go and knock on the door of her new neighbour.

"Hey, Cathy," she greeted warmly as the leggy blonde opened the door.

The woman still managed to look immaculately turned out, even on a Sunday! Gabi suddenly felt very scruffy standing there in her battered leggings, with her untidy hair.

The only thing that made her feel that little bit better was knowing that she always looked her best the other six days a week.

Just not today, when the woman who had barged so shamelessly into her place the day before was now looking decidedly less cheerful than she had at the time.

"Oh, hi," Cathy replied, with a face that said something along the lines of, 'this had better be good considering I had to get up and come _all_ the way to the door.'

"Erm, sorry to disturb you," Gabi said awkwardly. "But I just wondered if you knew the person who owned the bungalow before me? Do you happen to have a forwarding address for him?"

Her neighbour's expression went from bored rigid to bright and charming in a matter of seconds.

"You mean Troy?" she nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, I knowhim. May I ask why you need his new address though?"

_Yes, _Gabi thought, struggling not to roll her eyes. _I just thought I'd stalk him..._

"It's just that a letter came in the post for him yesterday, and I thought I could forward it to him myself," she explained – and then realised that the statement probably made her sound like a weirdo.

Which, let's face it, she probably was.

Cathy narrowed her eyes. "Or you could just give it to _me_," she suggested wryly.

"Oh, so you're a good friend of his?" Gabi asked, keeping her tone polite just to spite her.

Her neighbour chuckled smugly. "Actually honey, I'm his fiancée."

A short pause at this revelation while Gabi subtly clocked that there was no engagement ring in sight. Then, "right! Well then, congratulations. Anyway, better go. Bye!"

She legged it back to hers without looking back. It was very hard to believe that Cathy was engaged to this man. Why would this 'Troy' have moved from the area leaving a fiancée behind in the house next door?

More importantly, why was she even bothering to analyse it? Why did she _care_?

With a sigh, Gabi decided to give up on the good deed. No way was she going back over to that patronising blonde's house. The woman could bloody well come and get the letter herself.

_**.HSM.**_

Hands on hips, Gabi inspected the flashy car that was parked so inconsiderately on the road, blocking her driveway.

How the hell was she supposed to drive to work when some moron had taken it upon himself (she had an inkling this was a man's doing) to park his car in front of her house?

The sound of a nearby door shutting broke her stance, and she looked up to see an attractive dark-haired man in a suit walking away from Cathy's place.

Gabi waited until he'd got to the car before making her presence known from her spot by the gate.

"Hey!" she called out irritably. "Do you _mind_? Some people have to go to work, you know?"

The guy turned around abruptly and at least had the grace to look a bit sheepish.

"Oh, sorry – force of habit I guess." he said, rolling his eyes and gesturing towards his car.

Gabi merely looked at him impatiently while he tried to dazzle her with a charming smile. She was in no mood to be charmed. Not today.

"What does that mean?" she asked, not clicking onto the meaning behind the man's excuse.

"I used to live here," he replied, opening the car door and sliding effortlessly behind the wheel.

At this revelation, Gabi removed her grip from the gate and walked over. "You're Troy?" she checked, her anger deflating somewhat.

He nodded, startled. "That's me. I can't say I'd be just as good guessing your name, though!"

She had a feeling she was blushing. And also..._damn_, he'd been here to see Cathy! So apparently the woman _wasn't_ lying about their engagement.

So her new neighbour was definitely a patronising diva – but she wasn't a fantasist. Gabi cringed – she must have looked like such an idiot offering to post his letter in front of his fiancée, and then being unwilling to bring it over when Cathy told her who she was!

Well, she mused. She might as well embarrass herself that little bit further. It seemed like she was on a roll.

"I'm Gabi. Actually, the reason I know your name is because a letter came in the post for you – I'll just go and grab it, seeing as you're here."

Troy watched, bemused, as the woman who now lived in his old place sauntered back inside and then re-appeared within seconds waving a white envelope in the air.

"Here you go!" she announced as she passed it to him through the window.

He studied the handwriting for a few seconds, then tossed it onto the back seat.

"Thanks," he told her. "Well, I have to get going. Sorry about blocking your drive – nice to meet you!"

And before Gabi could form a reply, he had started the car and driven away.

Now she felt silly for even labelling that as a good deed – clearly Troy Bolton wasn't much bothered about that letter.

It wasn't as though he was rude – he'd thanked her. He'd apologised about the parking situation.

The man was just _really _laid-back.

She'd love to know what that was like. As it was, one glance at her watch was enough to make the panic set in.

She'd just made herself even later for work because of a piece of mail that no one else cared about.

That was it. It was time to get herself a social life.


	2. Weirdest Day Ever

**Apologies for the long delay if any of you have been patiently waiting for an update! I hope you all had a lovely Christmas & New Year :) Here is chapter two...**

She _meant_ to get a life – really, she did. But a Monday wasn't a very good day to put that on the agenda. She had far too much to do.

There was so much to do, in fact, that Gabi hadn't yet stopped to take a breather.

"Come on G, do I really have to tell the manager to take her lunch break?" Beth joked as she walked up behind her.

"Okay, alright, I'm going!" Gabi replied with a laugh. "I just need to finish this..."

"No you don't, it can wait! Now _go_, and don't come back until you're full to the brim with food!" her friend ordered.

One of the new girls was just walking past at that moment, and in the knowledge that Gabi was both her and Beth's superior, her eyes widened in shock. But she was even more startled to see the manager smiling and rolling her eyes.

Turning around, Gabi spotted her looking anxious. "Don't look so worried, Lisa! I don't bite," she grinned. "But apparently sometimes I need to be reminded to eat."

"Yes, you do! Now get out of here, workaholic!"

"Hey, if I wasn't a workaholic you'd only resent me for being a layabout manager!" Gabi shot back in full banter mode. "Okay, I'll see you guys in an hour."

_**.HSM.**_

"A double shot caramel latte, please. Oh, and a tuna panini!"

"I'll get this," said a voice to Gabi's left, startling her as she finished giving her order to the bemused coffee shop assistant.

"Wha...oh. Hi..." she stuttered as she realised who had randomly offered to pay for her food. "Thanks, but there's no need."

Troy, the man she'd met that morning, smiled charmingly at her."I know there's not, but I'd still like to pay," he replied before turning back to the girl waiting behind the counter.

"Double espresso and a bacon sandwich, please."

Gabi watched speechlessly as he swiftly paid for both of their orders, waited for their drinks to appear on a tray and then carried it over to a table for two.

It wasn't until the woman behind her impatiently told her that she was holding up the queue that she made a move. Marching over to where Troy had parked himself, she raised her eyebrows at him.

"What are you _doing_?"

He shot her another smile. "I promise I'm not a stalker or anything. I just spotted you in the queue and, well, this is just my way of apologising for earlier. You were kind enough to make sure I got my letter, and I realise I might have been a bit...dismissive. And I'm sure the parking incident didn't help, either."

"Listen," Gabi replied. "It's fine, just forget about it. I appreciate the gesture but I don't even _know _you. And I wasn't planning on sitting in – I usually take my food to go."

She looked anxiously back at the counter, wondering why she'd even bothered to tell him what she usually did. She just wanted to get her lunch, grab her coffee _to go _and then leave this awkward situation. Quickly.

"Ah. Well, I'm sorry if I've gone overboard here," Troy offered, standing up to face her. "But why not just sit down for five minutes? It's got to be better than letting your drink get cold," he gestured to the cup in front of her.

She spent half a minute debating with herself before she finally relented and took the seat opposite him.

"Okay. Thanks, then," she said as she lifted her drink towards her.

She took a sip, then watched as Troy downed his espresso in one.

"Someone's got a caffeine problem," she remarked dryly.

He looked up and smirked back at her. "Speak for yourself, miss double shot!"

Gabi shook her head. "I'm not the one who ordered straight coffee and gulped it down like it was air."

He looked at her in patient silence while a waitress brought their food orders over.

"Well," he explained. "In a job like mine, coffee is something of a necessity. I have to be on the ball almost 24/7 sometimes."

_Wow_, she mused as she munched hungrily on her panini. And she thought _she_ worked hard.

Still, Gabi didn't really want to ask this Troy what he did for a living. She was just about getting through this lunch break by making small talk. Throw in real questions and there would never be an end to this conversation.

When his phone rang and he excused himself to take the call, she tuned out instead of eavesdropping. Finishing her coffee, she picked up her bag and stood up to leave.

"I've got to go," she announced just as he hung up.

"Oh, right, of course," he replied, looking strangely disappointed, she noted.

Fishing out a five pound note from her purse, Gabi put it down in front of him, cutting him off when he opened his mouth to object. "Please, just take it. Thanks anyway, but I don't think it's appropriate to let you buy me lunch. Your fiancée wouldn't be too pleased, would she?"

"My wha..." Once again, he was interrupted.

"It was nice to see you again. Goodbye."

And with that, the most intriguing woman Troy Bolton had ever met walked out of the building faster than he could say, "what the hell was _that_ all about?"

_**.HSM.**_

"Either you're blushing, or you're having a hot flush. Which is it?" asked Beth as Gabi got back to work.

"What?" she asked distractedly as she went to complete the task she'd left unfinished in favour of lunch.

"Do I need to get you a mirror, G? Your face is all red!"

Gabi sighed. It was during moments like this that she actually wished she had no friends at work. That way no one would ever dare to make remarks like this.

But the fact was, Beth was a straight-talker and today she was right on the money, as usual.

Not that Gabi was willing to admit it.

"Is it? Well, I must be flushed from the cold outside..."

Okay, that excuse was a load of rubbish.

But apparently Beth knew when to shut up, because whether she believed Gabi or not, she chose not to comment any further.

After all, how on earth could she have guessed that the woman had just spent her break with a man?

_**.HSM.**_

And good God, to a stranger's eye, she'd had a lunch date with that man! With her neighbour's fiancé!

Okay. So obviously she and Cathy weren't going to be good friends; but still, Gabi would prefer _not _to be thought of as an 'other woman' if anyone had seen her with Troy.

She was so preoccupied with these thoughts as she arrived home that she failed to notice her new neighbour trying to wave her over.

"I gather you met my fiancé this morning!" Cathy bellowed to get her attention.

Once she'd recovered from the volume at which that statement had been delivered, Gabi forced herself to smile back as the woman walked over to her.

"Yes," was all she could think of to say back. _Oh, and then I ended up having lunch with him..._

"Gorgeous, isn't he, eh?"

_Yes...and sorry, but have you had another personality transplant?_

"Er..."

Cathy giggled away at her hesitation. "Oh, you don't have to answer that! I'm a _lucky_ lady. Well, better be going inside – nice chatting with you!"

Gabi found herself standing alone in her driveway in no doubt at the woman's intentions.

_'Look at me, engaged to this gorgeous guy. And look at _you, _hopelessly single in your new house, all alone!'_

What made it all the more pathetic was that it was all true.

She sloped her way up to the front door and let herself in, shaking her head at the fact that she didn't have a sharper wit.

"Surprise!"

The familiar voice shocked her so much that she fell against the door, her hand stumbling along the wall to find the nearby light switch.

"Carmen? What the hell are you doing here? I left the spare key with Mum and Dad for emergencies!"

"This _is_ an emergency!"

Gabi rushed forward. "What? Well why didn't you ring me? What's happened, is someone in hospital..."

"No, nothing like that. Chill out, Gabs," sixteen year old Carmen Montez replied calmly. "I just needed somewhere to stay for while. Mum's doing my head in with this stupid curfew thing!"

"Is that _it_? For goodness' sake, Carm! You had me thinking all sorts! Look, you cannot just turn up here without asking anyone first – I'm going to have to phone Mum."

"No! Just...wait until the morning."

"Carmen..." Gabi's tone carried just enough in it to let her little sister know she couldn't be fooled.

"Please, don't talk to Mum yet," the teenager practically begged.

"Why not?"

"She...found out that Liam and I have been sleeping together in the house," Carmen admitted as she looked at her feet.

With a long sigh, Gabi sat down awkwardly. "Oh Carm. You _knew_ the rules. And I know this Liam is eighteen, but you're still too young. How did she find out?"

"Because I just found out I'm pregnant."

Bloody hell. Lunch with a handsome stranger, and now her kid sister was announcing she was pregnant.

This was the weirdest day ever.


	3. I Mean Business

**I just noticed that I haven't updated this story since the new year...wow. I've read every single one of your reviews and I just want to say thank you so much for your lovely feedback! Sorry it's been SO long guys, all I can say is I've been busy, and very obsessed with Hollyoaks recently. Any British readers here that watch it too? If so, I'll just say this: Stendan. And phenomenal acting from Mr Emmett Scanlan. But if you're reading this and thinking, 'what the hell is she on about?' (haha) then I guess I've just had a go at promoting him to anyone who's interested. Anyway, if you're still interested, here's chapter 3!**

This was _not_ her problem.

This should not be keeping her up at night; _she_ wasn't a parent, for goodness' sake!

But none of this prevented Gabi from tossing and turning in bed, and then getting up even earlier than usual on Tuesday morning.

She knew she ought to phone her mother, but she really couldn't be doing with that inevitable long conversation right now. Carmen had promised her that their parents knew where she'd been heading when she left the house, and Gabi had decided to take her word for it.

Even so, she fired off a quick text telling her mum that her sister was still at hers, and that they would all talk later.

Then she made them each a hot drink and barged into the spare room, where she knew Carmen would still be fast asleep.

"If you think you're spending all day lazing around like this, you've another thing coming," she announced loudly, placing the cup down on the bedside table and opening the curtains as wide as was possible.

The younger Montez groaned. "Ohhhh, Gabs, did you have to? I'm knackered!"

"Yes, I should imagine you are. Did you forget everything any of us ever told you about being safe?"

Carmen threw a pillow over her head and grumbled even more. "Shut up, will you? We are _not_ having this conversation!"

"Would you rather hear it from me, or Mum and Dad?"

A deep sigh. "You I guess. But that doesn't mean they won't still say it later. I just never gave them the chance yesterday."

Gabi shook her head in disbelief. "Right, well, I have more questions, but right now I have to get ready for work. No college today?"

"No. Study day."

This earned Carmen a suspicious look.

"Honestly, it is!"

"Okay. In that case, I suggest you get up and use the time alone to think things through, then I'll pick you up later and we'll talk to Mum and Dad together."

Any words of protest died on her younger sister's lips when Gabi gave her best 'I mean business' stare.

When she left for work a short while later, she thought over her stern approach and had to remind herself again – she was _not_ the parent here.

She'd need a man for that to happen. And a life. And a minute to herself.

Maybe one day.

_**.HSM.** _

She needed a drink. A large one.

Carmen was back at home after a long, drawn out and tiring conversation with their Mum and Dad that evening. She seemed to be considering keeping the baby – this being ahead of what was sure to be a _very_ awkward chat between her, the boyfriend and both sets of parents.

Gabi parked outside the pub just down the road from her street, intending to leave it there overnight and pick it up en route to work in the morning. She knew the staff there, and the car would be safe in the area.

"Large glass of white wine, please," she directed her question to the barman as soon as she reached the bar, who had his back to her but wasn't busy in terms of serving anyone else.

She recognised his voice the moment she heard it.

"Coming right up...oh hi there! Gabi, isn't it?"

Suddenly the exhaustion she'd felt on her arrival had vanished. Why did she have to keep coming across this man when he was already spoken for? Where were all the single men with _their_ politeness and good looks?

"Er, yeah. Hi," she replied, watching as he turned to pick up a glass to sort out her drink.

Seconds later she was paying and sipping it gratefully. "Thanks, needed that," she told him with a sigh.

Damn. She hadn't meant to let that slip. He was bound to ask her what was wrong, and it was her own fault for being so blatant.

Hang on a minute...she'd never seen Troy here before. So much for knowing the staff. And what the hell was all that rubbish about his job being 24/7?

Making out he was some kind of businessman when in reality he worked in a pub? What was _that_ about?

Gabi was cut off from her thoughts by his voice. "Bad day, I take it?"

His eyes were kind, and she was almost taken in by them; almost tempted to tell him about her life. But this confusion he'd created about himself irked her far too much. She couldn't get past it. He was supposed to be engaged to bloody Cathy. What was he trying to achieve by acting the big-shot to other women?

"Well, I can see why you'd need to be 'on the ball'," she said coolly. "No wonder you drink so much coffee."

To an eavesdropper, it probably sounded like she was making a dig about his job.

Troy looked up, seemingly startled. "I'm sorry?"

"What was it you said yesterday? 'In a job like mine'?" she retorted with a smirk. "Does your fiancée know you go around giving people false impressions and buying them lunch?"

Gabi had never heard herself talk to anyone so brazenly before. Even if she had to be firm at work, she did it using the softer approach. She hadn't realised this guy had bothered her so much.

And now this Troy was chuckling at her. He wasn't even taking her seriously. She was tempted to throw her drink in his face, but despite her bravado tonight she didn't feel quite _that_ confident.

Besides, he was still a stranger, really. An acquaintance at the most.

"Actually, this isn't really my job. My brother owns this place and I used to pull pints on the side when I was at uni. He was short-staffed tonight so I offered to give him a hand. Unexpected day off, I had a few hours free; you know how it is."

He flashed her a charming smile not unlike the one she'd glimpsed the day before. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not engaged. Never have been either."

Gabi took a big gulp of her wine and willed the ground to swallow her up. She didn't know what to say to _that_. So she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. It was perhaps the least important of the lot.

"Your brother?"

Okay. It was _definitely_ the least important part.

"Craig Bolton," Troy answered without missing a beat. "You know him?"

"Yes, actually. I used to come here all the time." _Back when I had a life,_ she thought. And then she thought again. "Hang on a minute..."

"What now?" Troy asked, but not rudely. His voice was a cross between patient and amused. It didn't help matters.

"If you're not engaged then why is my next door neighbour constantly in my face bragging about the fact that she's marrying you?"

He visibly flinched, his eyes darkening in anger. Gabi downed the rest of her drink, feeling awkward. But she just had to know what he was thinking. He didn't just look angry; he looked as though he'd been incredibly let down.

"What?"

Troy paused, then looked back at her and sighed. "Cathy isn't my fiancée. She's my PA."

Bloody hell!


End file.
